


12 Days of Christmas (in Storybrooke)

by cs_oncer_15



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9047186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cs_oncer_15/pseuds/cs_oncer_15
Summary: An extended fluff-fest following Emma and Killian in the 12 days leading up to Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All of the characters, locations and couples in this belong to ABC's 'Once Upon A Time'; I own nothing.

“Swan, can you give us a hand?”  
Killian’s voice echoed from somewhere in the general direction of the living room, disrupting Emma’s quest (not an exaggeration) for the tree decorations her mother had imposed upon her (also not an exaggeration) months before, which had somehow wound up in about half a dozen gift bags in various closets throughout the entire house.

Since when did their house have so many freaking closets, anyway?!

Hopping down from the rainbow-unicorn stool Killian and Henry had gotten her as a gag gift months before (what could she say, it was useful), Emma grabbed the handles of the bags she’d managed to recover before heading down the stairs.

“You know, I never know if you’re being serious when you say that, or if-“  
She stopped dead, her sentence dwindling away to a bemused, open-mouthed silence as she realised just how serious he actually was.

Oh, this is too good!

Killian Jones, her suave pirate True Love, was struggling under the weight of a Christmas tree that had apparently decided that it liked him a little too much- he had his arms braced around its middle in what she could only describe as a bear hug. Henry seemed to be trying to pull the tree back towards him and off Killian, but couldn’t seem to be able to find a grip (literally and figuratively; his whole body was shaking with the effort of repressing his laughter and avoiding the wrath of the tree-hugging pirate whose face was twisted in a grimace as he was repeatedly poked in the face with the same twig thanks to Henry’s attempts to pull to tree).

“Bloody hell, lad, just-“

“What the hell are you two doing?” Emma managed to get out through giggles of her own (it really was a sight to see).

“OW! Bloody hell, Swan, will you get this thing off me?”  
Between the three of them, they managed to get the tree off the pirate and into its base before Killian lost an eye (though Emma did regret not taking a picture while she’d had the chance).

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon winding tinsel of varying colours around and around the tree, strategically placing ornaments so that no one side showed too much green (Henry seemed to enjoy the ‘a little to the left, Mom. No, the other way!’ part of that), and making sure that the plug of the lights actually reached the output on the nearest wall.

Finally, after all three were satisfied with their wondrous representation of Christmas spirit, they were left only with the crowning jewel.

“Right, who wants to put the star on top?” Emma asked, pulling the glittery object from the bottom of one of the bags

“You do it, Mom.”

“Aye, you do it Swan.”

She hesitated a moment.

“Alright,”  
Emma looked up at the top of the tree. Killian and Henry had chosen it at her insistence that she didn’t mind what it looked like, and now some part of her regretted allowing them to choose without her, whilst another part was certain they’d concocted some scheme to ensure that it was far too tall for her to reach the top (you’d have thought they’d have learnt their lesson about taking the shit out of her height after she’d deliberately embarrassed them both for getting her the damn stool she wouldn’t admit she used, but apparently not).  
“I’ll just go grab a chair-“

“Oh, no need for that, Swan,”  
Moving faster than she could react, Killian wrapped both his arms around her hips and lifted her with ease (and an undignified yelp on her behalf), moving closer so she could gently balance the star at the very top of their tree.

Oh, so this was their plan?!

Henry switched on the lights as Killian set her back on the ground and folded her in his arms, resting his chin against her head as they admired their masterpiece, the three of them bathed in the red, green and gold light emanating from their very first Christmas tree.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, lovely reader. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year (it can't be any worse than 2016, right?)


End file.
